Their Children
by Berufura
Summary: This is a story about Bel, Fran, and their children! What will they name their children? Read it to know! Short fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Their Children**

Chapter 1**  
**

Bel and Fran have married ten years ago. They have been living as a lovely family since then. They have 3 children. A son and two daughters. Their first child is named Sunny, a male. Here's a history between them and Sunny...

_Italy, August 12, nine years ago._

"Ciao Fran, how are you? Feeling good?"

"Yeah, I barely can sit now."

They were in a hospital. Not because Fran was sick, but he was giving a birth to their first child. (I know it's impossible, for Fran to gave a birth, but let's ignore that theory for the meantime, ok?)

"Here's our son. He looks cute, like his daddy, right? Ushishi..." Bel handed their son to Fran and Fran took him.

"Yeah. He's cute, but not like you. I hope he'll grow up normally and don't get interested to sharp things like you."

"Ushishi... It depends. So, what name will you give to him?" Bel sat on a chair beside Fran's bed and crossed his leg.

"Aren't you going to give him a name?" ask Fran, still holding his son in his arms.

"I think it's better if his mother who give him name. But, hmm, let's make a deal. You can give name to our first child, and I will give name to our second child. How's that sounds?" Bel was grinning madly.

"No, we are just having one child, ok? I don't want anymore," Fran shook his head.

"You'll want. Shishi..." Fran knew it wasn't good, so he just kept his mouth closed instead of arguing in front of their newborn baby. "So what will you name him, Froggy?"

"Ssh, I thought you promised me to not call me with that name again."

"Oops, sorry, my tongue slipped."

"Tch. Hm, since it's summer and sunny outside... I'll name him Sunny. Is that ok?"

"Sunny? Ushishi, wonderful," Bel smirked, and then he kissed his son's forehead. Fran was smiling, knowing it was a good beginning for them. They would make the happiest_ mafia_ family in this world!

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Their Children**

Chapter 2

Fran and Bel were sent to Japan this time. They had a mission to do in there. Sunny was just 1 year old. He really didn't understand anything at all. Because the mission only requires Fran and Bel, they entrusted Lussuria to take care of Sunny.

"Hello, Sunny~! This is your uncle, Lussuria~!" said Lussuria to Sunny while he carried him on his arms.

Sunny was just laughing and smacked Lussuria's face with his own hand that makes Lussuria's glasses tilted a bit. Xanxus, Squalo, and Levi saw that accident and they laughed their ass off because of that.

After a few weeks, Fran and Bel's mission had finished. They also decided to live in Japan with their so called 'family' again. Lussuria was happy to take care of their child, so that also makes Fran happy because he didn't have to pay for a baby sitter.

On the next year, Fran was pregnant again. Until he gave a birth to their second, and also the third child at once! (Ew.) Because Bel is a twin, then there's a possibility to have twin children too. Um, that's... Another theory I have learnt in high school. And about their name, Bel was the one that would give them, based on their agreement when Sunny was born.

_Japan, June 13, seven years ago._

"So, Fran, I will give my daughters' name. Ushishishi, it's thrilling!"

"Come on, please don't give them a weird name like yours," said Fran while holding the two of their daughters.

"Okay. Since our son is named Sunny, then I'll look into the weather too."

"Huh? It's raining outside, so what? Rainy?" Fran looked at the window.

"Yes, almost there! The one that's on your right arm is named Rainee, with double 'e', and the one that's on your left arm is named Cloudy!"

"Isn't Cloudy too gloomy?" Fran raised one of his eyebrows.

"Hmm, but that's kinda cool you know. How about... Cloudia? Like Claudia with 'a' but ours is with 'o'? Cool huh?"

"Excellent. I like those names. You're genius, my prince."

"Ushishishi, of course. Let me carry Cloud," and Bel took Cloudia from Fran's hand. "I bet your arms are stiff of carrying them at once."

Some knock sounds were heard at their room in the hospital, and Bel let them in. It was Lussuria with Sunny and Squalo.

"Oh, hey, Sun! Wanna see your sisters?" said Bel to Sunny.

"Congratulations, you two!" said Squalo.

"Ohh they're cute like their mom~!" said Lussuria.

"Here's a postcard from Bossu because he couldn't go," Squalo handed a postcard to Bel, and Bel read it.

"To the happy trashes. Congratulations for giving a birth to another trash! Don't make this world full of trash, ok? From Xanxus, the tenth."

"How sarcastic~" said Lussuria while placing one of his hands on his cheek. "But, oh, that's just like our Bossu~ so, what's their name, Bel?"

"The one that Fran's holding is named Rainee, and this one is Cloudia. But let's just call them Rain and Cloud."

"Those are beautiful names~! I wonder if they will have the same flame as their name~"

"Yeah! Make sure Rainee is trained by me as a rain guardian later!" said Squalo, not allowing rising up his voice.

"Ushishishi, of course."

And with that, they all laughed together and become a happy ending for them. ...They were happy from the beginning, though.

**The End.**


End file.
